


Простуда

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Disease, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Да, вы не ослышались. Нет, я не опечаталась. Граф действительно чихнул. Неизвестно где, неизвестно как, но он умудрился подхватить простуду. Конечно, небольшой обоснуй был — на улице стоял тридцатиградусный мороз. Человек бы заболел сразу, естественно.Да вот только Дракула — совсем не человек.
Kudos: 3





	Простуда

Джонатан в очередной раз покачал головой и, вздохнув, поправил одеяло.  
— Боже мой, и как вы только умудрились, Драк?  
— Самому хотелось бы знать, — вампир чихнул и мрачно ссутулился.  
Да, вы не ослышались. Нет, я не опечаталась. Граф действительно чихнул. Неизвестно где, неизвестно как, но он умудрился подхватить простуду. Конечно, небольшой обоснуй был — на улице стоял тридцатиградусный мороз. Человек бы заболел сразу, естественно.  
Да вот только Дракула — совсем не человек.  
— Может, вам принести что-нибудь? — Осторожно поинтересовался Джонатан, закончив.  
Граф нахмурил лоб и спустя пару секунд томительных раздумий буркнул:  
— Нет, спасибо, любезнейший зять. Мне ничего не надо.  
— Правда? А может, всё же…  
— Нет. Не надо ничего.  
— Ну ладно, — человек пожал плечами и, в последний раз подоткнув одеяло, вышел из комнаты.  
Дракула вздохнул, оставшись в звенящем тишиной одиночестве. Под одеялом было тепло и уютно. За окном бушевала метель. Свистел ветер. В камине горел огонь.  
«А болеть не так уж и плохо», — подумал вампир, устраиваясь поудобнее. Раз уж простуда требовала постельного режима, следует не упустить возможность как следует выспаться — Дракула нормально не спал уже больше полутора сотен лет.  
А сегодняшнее состояние позволит ему сделать это без каких-либо помех.


End file.
